Mistakes
by pikagirl2000
Summary: set after season 4 when sookie walked out on Bill and Eric. two months later she is starting to re think her choice but will she be too late... (one shot)


**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: I don't own true blood. Really wish I did. This is a one shot.**

**Sookie's POV **

Two months it had been two months since I walked out of Bill's house and my life has been…well boring. Apart from my shift at Merlotte's I had nothing to do. Normally I would be running away from some vampire who wants to drain me of my blood but now the only thing I worry about is if I pay my bills on time. Most nights Bill comes knocking on my door begging me to take him back, honestly I thought it was pathetic. I thought he got the message when I first walked out of his house but no he just keeps coming back. As for Eric I haven't heard one word from him most of the time I think it's a good thing, but some night I find myself in his cubby longing for his touch or just to be in the same room as him.

I miss Eric I really do. More than Bill then why did I turn him down? Even if he was self centred and an arrogant git he did show me a side to him which he never did with any body else even before he lost his memory. In Dallas when we were looking for Godric. He said that he didn't understand love but he clearly did even if it wasn't romantic, he clearly loved his maker. Once more when I was looking for Bill in Jackson he told me that my life was too valuable to waste. He opened up to me and told me a little bit about his past which I knew he felt uncomfortable with.

Bill. What can I say about him? He was my first love, my first everything it's not something a girl can forget. But he has lied to me plenty of times almost drained more than once. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I met Eric first. It has been a constant strain on my heart when it comes to think about which one I want and I often find myself by my Gran's grave wondering where I went wrong. So who do I chose Eric or Bill?

I loved Bill and I always will but I was **in **love with Eric.

I grabbed my car keys and got onto the road to Shreveport. What was I going to say?

"Hey Eric, I love you and I've been an idiot please take me back?" yeah right like that was going to work. He had opened his heart to me and I stepped all over it. I pulled into the car park and saw the flashing FANGTASIA sign. I got out of my car and walked up to the door Pam saw me and greeted me with a smile.

"Sookie it's been awhile Eric's in his office if you want to talk to him.

I made my way through the dance floor; I had almost reached his office door when hand pulled me back. A guy had his arms put around my waist; I tried to pull away from him he leaned down so his mouth was level with my ear. "No point in struggling sweetheart," he inhaled deeply "I could smell you from the other side of the room." He leaned down and licked a trail leading to jugular. A strong hand pulled the man away from me. "I think the lady's had enough!" I looked up and saw my tall, blond Viking looking down at me. He took my hand and led me into his office.

He lent on the desk with his arms crossed. "You've been here less than 10 minuets and you almost got yourself feed on I'm starting to think that you like danger," his smile turned into a stern look "why are you here?" I stood there shifting from one foot the other; unsure of where to put my hands I folded them across my chest. I looked up at him. "I made a mistake." He looked confused so I carried on "I mean in walking out. I realise that I love Bill," he snorted "let me finish! But I'm in love with you." I waited for him to say something the room was filled with awkward silence until he laughed. He took a step towards me until I was backed up against the wall. "Let me get this straight, it took you two months to just figure that out. Well I'm sorry but you're too late. What you thought I was just going to follow you around and wait like some lap dog I'm not Bill! When you said that you didn't want to be with me that was your chance." And then he lifted me chin up and kissed me. A sweet gentle kiss he pulled back "I'm sorry Sookie but that was goodbye." He just walked out the door. I could feel a few tears escape, I was to late…

**So tell me what you think? **


End file.
